


Secrets

by bluemermaiid



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, SuperCat March Madness, bisexual cat grant, supercat smut week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6183880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemermaiid/pseuds/bluemermaiid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, it's only fair that you know my secret, considering I know yours".</p><p>Kara finally gathers the courage to ask why Cat hates Lois Lane so much. Secrets are uncovered and the inevitability of love knocks them over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, superkittens!
> 
> So, a few considerations: I've been pretty uninspired and overall down lately, so I haven't really written much of anything, but the event of Supercat March Madness made me want to try to push over that and write something to contribute to this evergrowing awesome fandom. The reason I'm explaining all of this is to tell you that this story was completed (I had started it over a month ago lol) in the last few hours, so it's probably not that great. I'd still be very happy and honoured if you decided to read it! It's a very fun and sweet idea, and in these times of sadness in our community (wlw) I think a bit of fluff and smut is all we need.
> 
> I'm pretty anxious about the response to it. I started writing this at the airport before the Adam storyline came up, so if you guys want a timeline for the events on this fic, that will be it.  
> I wasn't exactly sure about Lois' age on the Supergirl world, but I would guess around 35-45, so it seemed plausible for me that what I wrote could be a possibility. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy!

Kara loved the way Cat Grant sucked in and bit on the olives: as if savoring a tasty exotic fruit, little by little until only the seed was left. But by now Kara was less appreciative and more worried, this was Cat’s fourth martini and her boss didn’t seem to be on the mood for stopping any time soon.

“Miss Grant, don’t you think maybe that’s enough for a night?”, she shyly seemed to barge in and derail Cat’s thoughts.

“Oh, Kiera, don’t be such a mom”, the woman mocked, “I am fine, I'm relaxed. You should relax every now and then”, the honey brown eyes pierced her incisively.

It was true, Cat seemed way more relaxed than earlier on, when she was all but having a fit around the office about an exclusive Lois Lane had gotten first hand, leaving CatCo to eat their dust the second time that week. This was probably the moment Kara had seen Cat more altered ever since she had started working for her – but again, all of Cat’s huge anger moments seemed to be related to Lois Lane, which was, to say the least, intriguing.

“I  _do_ relax, Miss Grant”, Kara replied, sounding a bit offended.

“Do you? We’ve been having drinks for over one hour and you’re  _still_ calling me Miss Grant”, she said with a raised eyebrow.

 _Oh_ , Kara thought. This was a side of Cat she wasn’t exactly used to… Well, she was used to the mockery and the sarcasm, but this… was almost flirting. No, she was imagining things. There was absolutely no way that Cat Grant was flirting with her, not even after intoxicated.

For months Kara had denied her feelings for Cat. At first she thought she was just clouded with admiration, after all, the woman was talented, dynamic, powerful, beautiful and she had found out that behind all that there was also a compassionate and caring person. It would make sense for her to admire a person such as that. And then she legitimately thought she was in love with James, she even felt like an awful person when Lucy came to the picture and she realized the damage she could cause over something she wasn't even sure of.

Then one day Winn told her that she would know when she was in love, when it was _the_ true love everyone talks about. " _Ka-pow!_ " he said right before the elevator door opened and Cat Grant walked over towards her.  **Ka-pow**.

Only later she found out he had said that hoping she was in love with him.

By then it was too late to deny her own feelings for Cat, so she just fell onto an accepting silence, watching her boss though the glass walls of the office day after day, almost as if contemplating art though a museum glass: so great, and so close, and yet she knew better than to touch it.

“I was trying to be professional, I didn’t know I could… I mean, you’ve never told be I could call you anything but Miss Grant, so I just assumed…”, she paused, feeling completely embarrassed. She could stop planes and envelop herself in the night sky with ease, but she just couldn't not make a fool of herself in front of Cat Grant. It seemed to be inevitable.

Kara ignored her own warnings and took a deep breath before gathering all her strength and moving forward. “Can I ask you something, _Cat_?”.

This was the first time she had actually heard Kara say her name out loud, and it felt as every cell of her body had been awaken from slumber by the sweetest, most delightful of noises. _This is dangerous,_ Cat thought to herself. The intensity of which she wanted to bring Kara closer was dangerous, and she knew neither one of them could afford it.

“Aren’t we brave today, Kiera”, Cat turned to the side and now faced Kara with a beam on her eyes, “What is it that your inner reporter wants to ask to the Queen of All Media?”.

“Why do you hate Lois Lane so much?”, she questioned, with a frown. “I mean, I know she is technically your archenemy in business but still… what about girl power and sorority? I just don’t get why her…”

“Oh, shh, Kiera”, she replied impatiently, setting Kara completely aback. “I do have a feeling of sorority with my fellow female colleagues. But Lois and I have history together”.

“I knew it! I knew you wouldn’t just hate someone for petty reasons!”, Kara scolded herself but it was too late, the words had already left her mouth in an impulse.

“Aren’t you the expert on all things me”, she mocked, biting her lip.

Actually, she  _wanted_ Kara to be. She had always wanted someone to truly know her, to the point of knowing how she worked and what made her tick and above all she just wanted someone to be interested in her for herself, not her reputation – but of course she would never even hope that someone to be this beautiful, talented young girl. How could she expect Kara to have any interest in her? She was nothing but a grumpy boss to her, and despite the way Kara sometimes talked about her with admiration, she was sure the young woman would never see her as anything more than a boss or a mentor. It was hopeless to even dream about this girl. This girl who had the whole galaxy at her feet.

“I’m sorry, Miss… Cat. What happened between you and Lois? If it’s okay for me to ask, of course”, she blushed.

She could barely contain the curiosity that bubbled inside her. Kara wanted to know all she could about Cat, and this was an extremely important subject for the woman, which made it the more important for her to know. She wanted to puzzle all the little pieces she got, catch every glimpse she managed of the real Cat Grant.

“Oh, if you  _must_ know”, Cat played hard to get, “We worked together. It's no news I've worked for the Daily Planet - that second grade newspaper", she waved her hand dismissively before taking another sip of her martini.

She fell silent and Kara frowned. Cat almost couldn't contain her smug smile, but she knew she didn't have to wait much longer for the question.

"...And?", Kara asked shyly. _Why must she make this harder on me? It's almost as if she takes pleasure on seeing me beg for more about her._

"Where's your patience, Kiera?", she smiled making Kara sink down her seat with tomato red cheeks, "Why is this so important to you anyway?"

"It isn't, pff... I mean... It's not that it's  _important_ to me, it's just... you know... You always get so upset when Lois gets the upper hand and I just wanted to know why", Kara mentally cursed herself for being so messy around her, "You don't have to explain it to me, I get it", she shrugged it off.

"Well, what’s there to tell, little Lois was always very impressionable", Cat began, the light slowly fading off her face, "And soon enough no other mere _human being_ was interesting enough for her".

"You two were friends?".

"We worked together, Kiera", she answered sharply, "Lois didn't have any friends. No one can compete with a flying guy".

Something in the way she spoke reminded Kara of Lucy Lane. Her mind tossed and turned, trying to understand why Cat's words made her think of Lucy. She watched her boss bitterly play with the martini's straw and eat the last bite of the kale bruschetta before sighing and focusing her honey eyes on a random spot on the wall across the room. It dawned on her suddenly: Cat talked about Superman and Lois just like Lucy talked about Supergirl and James.

"You liked her", Kara said so abruptly she even startled herself.

Cat slowly turned towards her, and for a moment Kara thought she was so outraged she would just get up and walk away. Anxiety went over her body as if acid through her veins, she mentally begged Cat to just break the silence, if even to insult her.  _I must be out of my mind._ Things were way more out of hand than she thought they were. There she was, implying Cat Grant had had a crush on Lois Lane. Would her brain go to any lengths to make her believe she would ever have a chance with the woman?

"Yes, I  _liked_ her", she finally cut through the silence, now looking straight ahead, as if to ignore the fact Kara was sitting beside her.

"Cat, I'm so -"

"I guess now you know my secret. I'm bisexual. It's not really a secret, but it's not a matter of public record", she blurted out, "Well, it's only fair that you know my secret, considering I know yours".

"What?!", Kara wasn't even sure what had shocked her the most: the fact that Cat Grant also liked women or that she claimed to know some secret.

"You didn't really think that doppelganger stunt had me fooled?", she tilted her head to the side and watched a stunned Kara open and shut her mouth, "I know you're Supergirl, _Kara_ ".

Her heart didn't seem to fit on her chest, it beat so desperately and delightfully fast. She smiled to herself, closing her trembling hand in a fist.

 _She knew it all along_ , _she was the one person to find out. She wanted to fire me because she was afraid my job at CatCo would keep me from saving the day, and she let me stay **not** because she was convinced I wasn't Supergirl, but because she knew how much it meant to me. Ka-pow._

"And you know my name", Kara beamed.

"Of course I know your name", she said matter-of-factly, "I've always known it".

"Why didn't you tell me you knew I was Supergirl?"

"You didn't tell me you were Supergirl. I assumed there was a reason for it", Kara knew by Cat's tone that the statement was actually a question.

"At first I didn't tell you because it was a secret", Cat irritatedly lifted an eyebrow, "I know, this is silly. And then I was afraid you'd want to make a headline of it. No, please, listen. I soon found out you would never do it, but I didn't know it, in the beginning. I didn't know  _you"._

 _"_ And now you know me?", she asked without any malice, to Kara's surprise.

"Now I do. I know you would never do it. For countless reasons", Kara smiled.

"And why did you have to pull out that cheap stunt?", Cat questioned, her upset face not unnoticed, "Who the hell was that other you, anyway? Bizarro before her face got destroyed?".

"Well, actually, I can't tell you who that was... it's a... -"

"Secret. I see", she flickered the straw on her cup, "You're a loyal person".

"I had my friend pretend to be Supergirl because I didn't want to lose my job. I told you how important it is to me. I really meant it, Cat", Kara softly placed her hand on top of Cat's, awakening every cell on the other woman's body to the touch.

 _You shouldn't do this, Kara..._ She was walking a path from where she wouldn't be able to return, and Cat was afraid of what was to come.

"I  _know_. What I meant to say is you should have told me instead of trying to fool me with some alien trick. You should have talked to me", she tettered through the words, keeping her hand still under Kara's.

"Oh", her head dropped in shame.

If only it was that easy to talk to Cat, if only it was that easy she would have said so many things, she would have spoken all the words that weighted on her chest. She would do her best to arrange them all in English, and if not she would attempt to recite what the lovers said back in Krypton. But she always had a hard time talking to Cat, and everyday she went back home and sunk down on her pillow, choking down on the unsaid words.

"You gave me an ultimatum and I'm not good with those...", Cat's eyes pierced through her, calling her out on her bullshit, "I should have talked to you. I'm sorry. It's just... I always feel so silly around you. I never manage to say what I really want to say".

"And I thought you had spoken your mind when you called me mean", she mocked.

"I'm sorry, Cat. But that was-".

"I was joking. God, do I scare you so much?", Cat sounded defeated.

"Oh, no, no, you don't scare me", she paused, "Well, a little. But it's not what you think".

"And what  _do_ I think?", now she was positively annoyed.

"That I'm scared of you because you're Cat Grant", Kara awkwardly waved her left hand.

"And you're scared of me because...?", she was intrigued. Watching the strong hand that still weighted down on hers, her heart skipped a beat, but happiness turned into apprehension and she bit her lips waiting for the answer.

"Because you're Cat", the puzzled expression stamped over the woman's face made her feel completely stupid, "I mean, you know, you're you, you're a nice, caring woman, you know?"

Before Kara could follow up with her clumsy explanation Cat's lips sealed hers shut in a warm, passionate, wanting kiss that was unfortunately cut too short.

"Let's go somewhere else, Kara".

"Yes", she replied, almost in a whisper.  _Anywhere, with you._


	2. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light, heartfelt, warm smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Thank you SO much for all the kudos and the comments. You've all been so warm to me and I can't even begin to describe how happy it makes me!! 
> 
> A bit of author's ranting, as usual: I am part of a very tiny fandom (for the other works I've written besides Supergirl/Supercat), so sometimes it's a matter of posting a story and not getting feedback for weeks. It can be very unmotivating - although don't get me wrong, I love my smol fandom and my ship and everyone who embraces my stories for it - so it's absolutely *amazing* to get such quick and lovely response to this story. I appreciate it so much.
> 
> Anyways, for the actual chapter notes:  
> 1) I was a little rusty on smut, so pls cut me some slack.  
> 2) This is our last chapter, so I hope you like the story as a whole!

 

The scent of Cat's cinnamon shampoo invaded her nostrils, making her hyper aware of everything that had gone by in the last hour. The soft reminiscent shivers that flowed through her body made her feel as if every bit of her skin was still surrounded by the spell of Cat's touch even though the woman was sound asleep on her chest.

_"Making love to Supergirl makes everything super?"_ , Cat had teasingly asked when she asked her to slow down. All her life she was afraid of feeling too much, of how the excessiveness of emotions could crack and burst her open. She had never expected it to be so... _light_. And so easy.

Kara watched how peaceful Cat's breathing felt against her bare breasts, and in a flash she could see everything happening again before her eyes.

* * *

 

"Come in, don't stand out there like a stranded puppy", she commanded, "Carter is not here, if that's what you're worried about".

Kara's bright blue eyes widened, quickly scanning through the entire room and picking up all the little details. Cat's apartment couldn't look more like the woman herself: extremely elegant, yet simple. It combined modern design with a few casual vintage elements, resulting in a beautiful and comfortable home that just resonated of Cat's passions for storytelling: minimalistic framed movie posters on walls, large bookshelves with books that varied from quantum physics to Dostoyevsky and a large projection screen (Kara couldn't smile at the thought of Cat and Carter doing a movie night).

"You and Carter went to Paris? That's a beautiful picture".

"What are you talking -", Cat paused and looked around her own living room, finally focusing her eyes on the side table across the room, "Yes, we went to Paris, _Supergirl"._

"I'm sorry", Kara let her head fall down as her cheeks reddened.

"Don't be", she spoke softly, before completing in a teasing tone, "I wonder how much  _further_ you've been looking through".

"Oh, what? I don't do that, Cat. I don't, I... really, I don't just go using my powers in the office... and especially not to do anything indecent, I mean I'm not -"

Cat stood on her toes and grabbed Kara by the collar of her shirt, quickly shutting the younger girl's lips with her own.

Arms snaked around Cat's waist, Kara lifted her with ease, pressing her lips harder against Cat's, slowly savoring the sweet taste that made chocolate pecan pie seem sour. Cat's body shivered as Kara's warm tongue found its way through her mouth, brushing against her own tongue in circles and eliciting an immediate body reaction that she felt pulsating right through her core. It had been such a long time either of them had felt that way: comfortable, passionate, and extremely aroused. Kara was sure this was unlike anything she had ever felt before, and she worried she was lurking onto dangerous territory.

She pulled apart from the kiss, reddened lips and worried sea eyes. "Are you okay? Is everything alright?".

"For God's sake, Kara, I was just moaning", Cat replied embarrassingly, before pulling her back for another kiss, "Come here".

Cat couldn't get enough of her taste, and she just couldn't wait to _taste her_. She had fantasized about Supergirl countless times, about what an honor it would be to go to bed with the daughter of Krypton, the heroine of National City; but as the days passed by she found herself more interested in making her assistant come undone and now here she was, with the two of them, all in one. Her attraction to Supergirl had been one of aesthetic and lust, and her attraction to Kara was one of love and passion.  _If only I had managed to admit that to myself earlier,_ she thought. Now that her lips were appreciating Kara's like they deserved to be appreciated - she wasn't sure she was the one fit for the job, and she often questioned herself, but she just couldn't accept that anyone else even  _tried_ to appreciate Kara - she regretted the whole time she had wasted on charades and self doubt. This was where she belonged and she better make damn sure she stayed here.

"Put me down", she abruptly asked.

"Did I... Did I do anything wrong?", Kara was ready to die inside.

"No, you're perfect", Cat muttered gently, "Do you wanna come to the bedroom?".

"Sure", she replied with a smile before taking Cat's hand to her own.

Hand in hand they walked over to the bedroom, where Cat closed the door behind them before sitting by the edge of the bed and staring back at Kara.

"I have a strange feeling of deja vu", Cat said with a chirp on her lips.

"Why is that?", Kara frowned. This could only be like one of her dreams, she decided.

"Because I want you to do me a favor and take of your glasses".

"Oh. You're right, I don't really need these", she felt foolish for keeping her disguise for so long when it was completely unnecessary for her to hide from Cat who she really was. In fact, she never wanted her to see anyone but the real Kara. It was a terrifying perspective, but the girl could only hope she would still see her in the same light as she did now.

"Or this", Cat said before untying her hair, "There". She paused, staring deep into she ocean blue eyes that now collided with her hazel ones. "You're even more beautiful like this".

Kara jumped on top of her, tongue eagerly pushing its way through Cat's lips as she slid down the straps of the woman's dress. She had never wanted anyone in her life so much like she wanted Cat, she just  _needed_ to be as close to her as humanly possible. Never wanting to lose the upper hand, Cat's expert fingers quickly popped open the buttons on Kara's shirt, but before she could slide it down the strong, lean arms that pressed her down the mattress she stopped dead cold on her track.

"Seriously, Kara?", she teasingly smiled, pointing to the huge S plastered down the blue fabric under her shirt.

"Well... What if I had an emergency?", her cheeks blushed rose as she tried to ponder about her hero duties in such an intimate moment.

"And you wear it under _all_ your clothes?", a nod provided her the already expected reply, "Is it hard to take off?", Cat bit her lower lip.

"No, it's actually pretty -"

She tried to finish the sentence, but before she could a trail of kisses down her neck and agile fingers unzipping her pants made her forget all the words she had to say.

Sitting completely naked on top of her, Kara took a deep sigh before laying another lingering kiss on Cat's lips. Slowly, she felt the woman push her over, and letting go of her strength, she allowed Cat to sit on top of her.

"Now that's more like it".

She would rapidly understand the meaning of those words, when Cat's tongue started working over her hardened nipple, going through it in prolonged movements, stopping only to softly bite the tip. She became aware of every singe inch of her body, and everywhere Cat touched seemed to leave a burning mark and a tingling sensation of inexplicable pleasure. Kara knew that to her intimacy was beyond what humans could experience, but she hadn't expected it to be so intense. Her breath was coming over in shallow hitches and before she could recover any of her senses she felt Cat's fingertips delicately rub through her clit before circling over it faster and faster. Kara moaned each time louder, gripping the bed sheets until they tore apart. She was afraid to let go, despite how tentative it was to give in to Cat's expert touch she still feared that she would lose control over her strength.

"Slow down, Cat. It's too much", Kara begged.

"Making love to Supergirl makes everything super?", she teased.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself. I'm afraid I'll hurt you", the confession poured out of her lips.

"Kara", Cat cupped her face, "You won't. Just let go".

"You have no idea how much I've wanted you. How much  _I want you"_ , she confessed.

"I think I already have an idea", Cat grinned, sliding her finger around Kara's sex, "But later you can show me what you mean. Now let  _me_ show what I've been saving up for you".

"Oh my God".

"Is that a yes?".  _Always the teasing charmer,_ Kara thought, with a smile.

"Yes,  _please"._

Cat's lips cascaded in kisses down her torso before the woman clenched her thighs and opened them. Kara's entire body quaked even before Cat's mouth dove into her wet folds, and by the time the tongue gently made its way through her inner lips she was already whimpering continuously, sighing between slight exhalations. Her brown eyes taunted Kara as she expertly worked her pleasure center with superficial penetrations, attentively watching her lover's response to every variation she made, eager to not miss a single moment of Kara's ecstasies. She could feel her rising under her mouth each time more: the super human strong body becoming taut, the curling of her toes, the clenching of her fists, the tightening of her jaw... Then the girl who could rise up to the skies found out that her true heaven was with Cat Grant.

Bright blue eyes blinked open through heavy lids, and a salty taste in her lips awakened her from her trance.

"Is this... _me?"_ , her disconcerted smile was surrounded by a mass of light brown hair that had fallen all over her face.

"Oh, _come on_ , you're not one of those girls who avoids kissing after oral sex, are you?", Cat raised an eyebrow.

In her usual state of mind, Kara would have felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment at such a remark. But after what she had just experienced, her only focus was Cat's face, how beautiful it looked framed by the soft moonlight that invaded the room through the window blinds.

"You're gorgeous, Cat", she whispered.

Taken aback, the other woman swallowed what she had intended to say and just fell silent, watching that lovely face who had just come undone watch her back with such passion it made her feel holy.

"I love you", Kara admitted, before quickly completing, "You don't have to say it back or anything, I just really thought I ought to say it, I mean, I've been feeling this way for quite a while, I didn't know it before but ever since that elevator day -"

"I love you too, Kara", she replied, interrupting the awkwardly adorable strand of rambling that poured through Kara's lips.

_Her smile could light up stars throughout the entire galaxy,_ Cat thought,  _and it probably does._

_"_ And I love it when you say my name", the wrinkles of joy under her eyes following her smile were noticeable, "You know what?", she sat up and climbed on top of Cat.

"What?", despite being extremely aroused Cat still frowned at the sudden shift on her expression. She was the one used to be in control, and it was completely different to see Kara all beaming and confident, claiming her place on top of her with such delight. She absolutely loved it.

"I...", Kara paused, kissing her earlobes before whispering, "...Want to hear you say my name all night long".

"Holy -", she pursed her lips shut, "Take the lead, _my Supergirl_ ".

And before the night was through Kara would still hear her name being called over and over: each time with more desperation and want as Cat grasped onto her hear, held her by the waist, dug her fingertips on her back and fell onto the mattress again and again until finally colliding back onto her arms.

* * *

 

"You've been watching me all night?", she lifted an eyebrow.

"Pff, of course not", Kara shook her hand.

"Do you sleep?", Cat questioned, realizing there were many things she didn't know about her.

"I do. I'm not  _that_ alien", she smiled, "And I only watched you for a bit, I swear".

"I forgot to warn you my good looks are only restored after a latte". Kara's ear tingled softly. Cat's husky morning voice was something she'd definitively love to get used to.

"Nonsense. You look breathtaking".

"Well, please don't choke", Cat rubbed her eyes and took another look at the woman laying beside her. It had been real after all. What she had dreamed of for such a long time was now real.

"I'll get you a latte", she laughed as she got out of the bed.

A gentle touch stopped her, making her turn back to the small figure that now sat over in the middle of the bed.

"How about you lay down here", she patted down the fine thread cotton pillow, "And  _I_ make us coffee?"

_The stars lit up, despite it being morning._

"That sounds great", Kara replied. Before Cat got out of the bed she pulled her in for a long and warm kiss, then she grabbed her silk robe, tied it around her waste and left the room.

She caressed her own skin, playing back to each spot Cat's hands and lips had touched. She hadn't felt so alive since the first time she had flied.

"Kara", the slightly distressed voice brought her back from her daydream, "Could you open this coffee pot for me?".

She jumped out of bed with a huge grin. Her sister and Hank had once told her she couldn't keep a secret, and she had decided that maybe some secrets only made sense when shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you've enjoyed it <3

**Author's Note:**

> Smut to come (see what I did there?).


End file.
